Platónico
by Luka-sama
Summary: Hinata sabía que esa relación era unilateral, algo platonico de su parte y algo que mataba poco a poco su interior.


_Adivinen quien está pasando por una especie de enamoramiento, pues si, esa soy yo. Si bien el sentimiento es tan bello como frustrante, me alegra tenerlo pues me da mucha inspiración para escribir. Por lo cual hoy les traigo un Naruhina, que sé que es lo que más le gusta al publico XD_

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Platónico**

Ella había sabido desde niña que no era igual a las otras personas, su personalidad introvertida y su poca soltura, eran un grave problema que debía tratar. Le había costado mucho tener amigos, pero si era sincera, fue Kiba quien había dicho que ella era su amiga de la nada cuando tenían cinco años…ella solo había terminado aceptando y pronto Shino se metió dentro del paquete.

Si bien desde pequeña no tuvo muchas más amistades y solamente conversaba ocasionalmente con sus compañeras, no le molestaba, Kiba y Shino eran lo único que ocupaba para considerar amigos.

Pero como siempre que tienes todo felizmente montado en tu cabeza, llega alguien que de la nada te arruina tus planes.

Esa persona tenía nombre y apellido.

Uzumaki Naruto el estudiante de intercambio que llego a los once años a su escuela.

Ella al principio no le había dado mucha importancia, como suele suceder, uno no es consciente de algo hasta que está bien dentro de uno mismo.

Si bien Naruto era el niño nuevo, no era callado, sin duda era todo lo contrario. Era el típico niño problemas que solía gritar todo el tiempo y asegurar que sería el próximo presidente de Japón. Todos sus compañeros le molestaban por su alta autoestima, pero otros les fastidiaban su deseo de superación. Al final del año el niño si bien hablaba con todos, solo se juntaba con Sasuke quien era su rival/amigo.

No es como si Naruto fuera un gran chico, pero tenía algo, tal vez la determinación que a ella le faltaba.

…

Durante los próximos tres años no intercambio palabras con el rubio, si bien Naruto había logrado convertirse en una especie de amigo para Kiba, ni él o ella habían ocupado de un intercambio de palabras, así que simplemente no se había dado la oportunidad.

Pero eso ocurrió ese día.

Con catorce años había entrado a la temible pubertad, esa etapa donde todo el mundo parece no tener sentido y comienzas a ver que no es tan fácil ser chica. Ese día en específico unas chicas de años superiores la habían intimidado, no entendía por qué, solo eran unas envidiosas de que ella con tan corta edad se hubiera comenzado a desarrollar más que ellas.

A veces le hubiera gustado ser un chico, eso ocasionaría menos problemas de este tipo.

Pero ahí estaba, sentada en un parque llena de pintura en su uniforme, sus cuadernos manchados y unas pocas ganas de ir a casa para evitar cuestionamientos innecesarios.

-¿Tu eres Hinata?-dijo una voz frente a ella.

Alzo el rostro confundida, si reconocía la voz de Naruto a pesar de no haber hablado antes con él, solía gritar siempre por todo el terreno escolar.

Bajo la mirada pensativa.

Ese chico era raro.

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto preocupado al verla en ese estado.

Mentalmente recordó que el chico si bien era odiado por muchos, había ganado el respeto de todos los de su clase por su actitud tan…buena gente. Siempre ayudaba a otros y no dejaba de meterse en problemas por eso. No merecía entretenerse con alguien como ella.

No lo valía.

Pero antes de dar unos pasos para largarse, una tela se posó sobre su cabeza. Giro a ver sorprendida como una enorme sudadera naranja ahora estaba sobre ella. Su vista se clavó en Naruto que lucía preocupado.

-Si vas así por la calle la gente se va a preocupar-dijo antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Ella solo se quedó quieta viendo por donde se había marchado.

…

Al día siguiente tuvo que soportar un regaño de Kiba por no haberlo llamado para que la ayudara, un comentario enojado de Shino y a lo lejos los gruñidos de Tenten una nueva amiga gracias a su primo. Ella solo se quedó en silencio con una bolsa en sus manos, había tenido que lavar cuidadosamente la sudadera de Naruto para quitarle la pintura que se había pegado por su culpa. Quería ir a dársela, pero no había hablado antes con él.

Negó con la cabeza aprovechando el receso para buscarlo.

Se detuvo cuando al final del pasillo vio como Naruto conversaba alegremente con Sakura Haruno, la nueva alumna que entro ese año.

Miro detenidamente la admiración y brillo en los ojos de Naruto.

Dio media vuelta para regresar a su aula.

Camino tranquilamente hasta estar frente a Sasuke Uchiha, un viejo conocido gracias a su familia, pero ninguno de los dos había dado algún paso para una amistad, solo eran eso, conocidos. La mayoría de chicas también la molestaban porque era la única mujer a la cual Sasuke saludaba por su voluntad, aunque este no solía hacerlo seguido por que sabía que la molestaban.

-Uchiha-san-llamo a este quien estaba leyendo un libro.

Se alegró que el salón estuviera vacío.

-Que sucede Hyuga-dijo sin dejar de ver el libro.

Vio a otro lado indecisa, pero al final suspiro.

-Podrías darle esto a Uzumaki-san, si puedes dile que gracias y que lamento las molestias-pidió con tranquilidad.

Sasuke odiaba hacerle favores a los demás, pero Hyuga siempre le prestaba los apuntes cuando faltaba a clases y solía ayudarlo cuando lo necesitaba. Nunca le había pedido nada. Asintió aceptando el paquete dejándolo en su bolso.

Ella hizo una reverencia antes de salir del aula y buscar a sus amigos.

…

Al día siguiente tuvo que ir al hospital por un poco de tos con sangre, ella había sufrido de anemia desde niña por lo cual ocupaba estar periódicamente en el hospital. Al final esa tos con sangre la mantuvo una semana internada donde no pudo recibir visitas. Cuando por fin fue liberada de ese horrible lugar, con muchas pastillas, algunas inyecciones y una promesa de venir más seguido. Volvió a su rutina de clases.

Pero algo paso.

Desde que puso un pie en el instituto, supo que algo estaba mal, todos la veían mal y sentía como si se perdiera de algo.

Supo que todo empeoro cuando un grupo de chicas la acorralo en un pasillo a unos minutos de llegar.

Cuanta mala suerte puede tener una persona.

-No puedo creer que Sasuke-kun este saliendo con una chica como tú-dijo la de pelo negro fulminándola con la mirada.

Alzo una ceja.

¿Sasuke?

Sasuke Uchiha.

Las vio como si estuvieran locas.

-¡OE! déjenla en paz dattebayo-dijo una voz desde el final del pasillo.

Volteo a ver como Naruto llegaba enojado, las chicas lo vieron mal antes de marcharse con una mirada que advertía que eso no había terminado. Suspiro antes de comenzar a levantar los útiles que terminaron en el suelo, no entendía que les pasaba a esas chicas, pero sin duda eso no era algo bueno.

De pronto Naruto comenzó a levantar sus cosas a su lado, lo cual hizo que terminaran más rápido.

-Lo siento Hinata-chan, todo se volvió complicado estos días-dijo el rubio con una mano tras su cabeza.

Ella ignoro que el chico la llamara con tanta confianza, era igual con todos desde que llego del extranjero cuando tenían once años.

-¿Qué hice yo?-murmuro por bajo.

-Al parecer hay un rumor, que tú le diste un paquete al teme que todos piensan que era un regalo y que ahora son pareja por que el teme nunca acepta paquetes de nadie-dijo el rubio con algo de pesar.

Su frente se sombreo de azul.

Ella solo había querido devolver la sudadera y mira lo que pasaba.

Noto como el chico vestía dicha sudadera.

Los ojos azules la veían algo culpables.

-Sasuke-teme me dijo que era y…siento que es mi culpa-murmuro el rubio.

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Debí dártela personalmente Uzumaki-san, ahora por mi culpa Uchiha-san está en un aprieto-señalo preocupada.

Los dos suspiraron al llegar a la puerta.

-Naruto-dijo el rubio y ella giro a verlo sin entender-somos compañeros hace casi cuatro años, así que deberías llamarme Naruto-añadió entrando.

Ladeo la cabeza al verlo entrar, luego ella lo hizo.

…

Duro tres meses que por fin dejaran de pensar que salía con Sasuke, por suerte este si bien se veía molesto, no se enojó tanto con ella como para dejar de hablarle. Luego de aquello Naruto solía saludarla ocasionalmente junto con Sasuke, de esa forma la gente no pensaba mal, solo eran compañeros que se saludaban. Pero si bien no eran amigos, el rubio era muy amable con ella. En clases de Gimnasia solía ayudarla a recoger los balones, si compraba golosinas le daba a ella, si por casualidad se topaban en los pasillos caminaba a su lado conversando sobre el clima o profesores.

Incluso un día que coincidieron en el bus, se sentó al lado de ella y hablo durante todo el transcurso sobre un nuevo video juego que compro.

Naruto era muy amable.

Demasiado.

Siempre que estaba a su lado sentía algo cálido en su interior, era como estar sentada cerca del sol y que todo tu dolor desapareciera.

Pero luego paso.

Esa amistad que había formado, ese cariño que iba creciendo…era un arma de doble filo.

Lo supo cuando estaba buscando a Naruto para regresarle un paraguas que le había dado la tarde anterior cuando ella olvido el suyo, mientras el obligaba a Sasuke a compartir el suyo. Porque cuando por fin lo encontró, lo vio nuevamente hablando con Sakura, diciéndole cosas divertidas en la oreja y está algo sonrojada.

Fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron incrédula y sus manos temblaron, cuando salió corriendo hasta la azotea y se quedó ahí el resto de las clases.

No era justo darse cuenta de esa manera que alguien te interesa, menos con catorce años.

Frunció el ceño mientras veía la lluvia caer en la azotea, rápidamente se resguardo en el tejado. Lo mejor era dejar eso como algo platónico, una linda emoción que estaba en su interior y que jamás vería la luz del día.

-Sin duda tengo mala suerte-murmuro con ironía.

…

Los siguientes tres años hizo que aquella amistad momentánea que había formado con Naruto y levemente con Sasuke, prácticamente se transformara en saludos esporádicos de buenos días. Los saludaba por amabilidad, pero los evitaba la gran mayoría del tiempo, bueno, no tanto a Sasuke, per este entendía, Sasuke solo entendía que ella era una tonta enamorada que prefiere evitar el sentimiento. Incluso para su sorpresa, el chico la cubría con excusas tontas que Naruto al final dejo de preguntar.

Cuando ella cumplió 17 años, estaba orgullosa de sí misma, de haber podido suprimir ese sentimiento lo más que podía.

Donde solo Sasuke sabía que sentía por el rubio.

Ella era una cobarde, pero el chico no la juzgaba.

-Gane-dijo mostrando un juego de cartas en su mano.

Frunció el ceño.

Ambos junto con Shikamaru, eran los únicos excluidos de los exámenes finales de semestre gracias a sus buenas notas. Pero dado que no podían volver a casa durante tres periodos y luego volver para continuar con el proyecto del festivas, preferían quedarse en el instituto en las escaleras de la azotea. Ya que Naruto estaba haciendo examen, ella solía pasarlo tranquilamente con Sasuke, pues el chico no despreciaba su compañía.

-Sasuke-kun es bueno en este asunto-murmuro derrotada pagando con un confite amargo.

No querían apostar dinero, confites era un sustituto.

El chico lo metió en su boca y comenzó a revolver el juego de cartas para una nueva ronda.

-El dobe hablo conmigo, quiere hace una salida de amigos con Sakura y te quiere invitar a ti…al parecer piensa que si estamos juntos tiene vía libre con Sakura-dijo con tranquilidad.

Ella se encogió en su lugar.

No era una mentira que Naruto amaba a Sakura, como tampoco que ella quería a Sasuke…curiosamente en la ecuación que todos inventaron Sasuke estaba supuestamente interesado en ella.

Y ella.

Nadie lo sabía.

Solo Sasuke.

-No quiero ir-murmuro tomando una carta, joder no le servía.

-Sabes si le dijeras tus sentimientos todo sería mejor para mí-índico el chico de pelo negro con indiferencia.

Porque ella era la única que sabía que Sasuke quería a Sakura, pero también quería a Naruto como amigo para hacerle esa puñalada en la espalda. Así que de esa forma ambos se tragaban sus sentimientos por el bien del rubio, ahogándose cada uno en los propios celos y la desesperación de no hacer nada.

-No le gusto-

-Ese idiota no sabe que es amor, solo no quiere estar solo-

-No quiero eso-

-Hmp, eres muy exigente-

Al escuchar el timbre ambos comenzaron a bajar, cada uno en un silencio incómodo. De pronto ella se cayó de frente raspando su nariz y él la ayudo a levantarse.

-Te tengo una propuesta-comento Sasuke antes de llegar al salón.

Giro a verla intrigada.

…

Al final gracias a un buen chantaje de parte del Uchiha "Recuerdas cuando todos creyeron que era tu novio a los catorce por el estúpido paquete que me te prometí darle al dobe, pues es hora de cobrar esa deuda" termino aceptando la estúpida idea de ir a la salida de "amigos". No es como si ella fuera totalmente horrible, pero no solía arreglarse mucho. Sasuke tuvo que arrastrarla a su casa donde su madre, quien amaba a Hinata como una hija, la arreglo durante al menos dos horas que él aprovecho para jugar video juegos.

Al final había quedado espectacular.

Lástima para Mikoto Uchiha que su hijo solo veía a Hinata como una hermana menor, tratándola de la misma forma que Itachi hacía con ambos.

-¿Y ahora?-pregunto ella insegura caminando a su lado para ir al parque.

El lugar de reunión.

-Tu solo actúa natural…al final del día declárate y si no funciona vamos a comer helado a mi casa-dijo con las manos en su bolsillo.

Giro a verlo confundido.

-Él no me ama-

-Pero no le eres indiferente, cuando dejaste de hablarle tan seguido se había deprimido un tiempo, fue cuando pensé que si bien no te quería de la misma forma si te quería-

-No sé-

-Tú solo obedéceme-

Llegaron al parque donde solo estaba Sakura, esta llego con una sonrisa para ambos, aunque se notaba de lejos que miraba de reojo a Sasuke cada pocos momentos. Ella sintió algo de lastima, sabía que Sasuke le gustaba Sakura, pero solía mostrarse indiferente para no lastimar a su amigo. De pronto llego Naruto corriendo disculpándose por que llegaba tarde, saludo a todos y le dijo que estaba alegre de que viniera.

No la había visto mucho.

Solo notaba a Sakura.

Que frustrante.

Cuando caminaban rápidamente Naruto aprovecho para sujetar a Sakura de la mano y arrastrarla a una tienda, la chica sonrió viendo de reojo a Sasuke antes de seguir resignada al rubio.

Sasuke bufo, ella miro al suelo nerviosa.

Ojala Kiba estuviera ahí, él solía alegrarle siempre el día.

-No creo poder hacerlo-murmuro por bajo.

El Uchiha la vio con pesar. Tal vez arrastrarla a todo esto no fue lo mejor.

Al final del día en un descuido Sasuke había aprovechado una excusa tonta para llevarse a Sakura, Naruto quedo algo preocupado sentado a su lado. Pero ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, pues debía tomar valor para decirle sus sentimientos, de no ser así…algún día se arrepentiría.

-Vaya ese teme si es inesperado-murmuro Naruto con las manos tras su cabeza.

Volteo a ver como Hinata estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, sonrió intentando animarla. Corrió a un puesto de helados y unos minutos después llego con dos conos.

Ella agradeció el gesto y luego bajo la mirada al cono.

Era de fresa.

Ella detestaba la fresa, pero él no lo sabía.

-Naruto-kun…tengo algo que decirte-dijo en voz baja.

El joven volteo a verla esperando con una sonrisa tranquila.

Fue cuando alzo la mirada, cuando esos ojos la veían con calma, pero no con el cariño e ilusión con que veían a Sakura, que se dio cuenta de la cruel verdad.

El chico no la amaba.

No la quería de alguna forma romántica.

Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta y supo que a pesar que Sasuke había dejado el terreno listo, ella no lo haría, porque no quería escuchar una negativa de parte del rubio. No estaba preparada para escuchar un no te quiero, no quería que él le dijera un te quiero sin sentirlo, no estaba preparada para cualquier reacción de su parte. Vio aterrada el helado derretirse en sus manos.

Se levantó provocando que Naruto se sorprendiera y ella botara sin querer el helado de fresa.

-¿Hinata-chan…?-el rubio dejo de hablar cuando vio los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la chica.

Pero no pudo seguirla cuando esta salió corriendo.

Era solo una cobarde enamorada que no quería arriesgarse en una lucha que no tenía ganada.

Tal vez…esto solo era un tonto amor platónico.

Y así debería quedar.

…

Al día siguiente que el rubio la vio, quiso preguntarle que le pasaba, pero esta solo sonrió disculpándose con los tres sobre su huida. Naruto comento algo sobre repetirla, pero ella negó calmadamente antes de ir a sentarse al lado de Kiba quien parecía preocupado. Noto como los dos amigos de la chica intentaban animarla, pero esta solo sonreía algo triste antes de ver sus apuntes con concentración.

-¿Qué le pasara a Hinata-chan?-le pregunto a Sasuke-teme.

Pero este solo estaba viendo a la chica igualmente preocupado.

-Es una cobarde, pero supongo que la comprendo-murmuro tomando su libro para leer.

Él giro a verlo enojado.

-Hinata-chan es muy valiente, no la molestes así-

-Bueno en este tema es muy tonta y cobarde-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Está enamorada-

Naruto giro a verlo con violencia, claramente impresionado de la noticia. Le era raro pensar que Hinata estuviera enamorada de alguien, siempre parecía tan tranquila y callada, solo sonriendo para los demás. No recordaba haberla visto mostrar algún interés en otro chico de algún lado. Incluso solo había recordado que la molestaban con Sasuke y con nadie más.

Se preguntó por qué en su interior comenzaba a nacer una pequeña punzada molesta.

Se volteo en su asiento molesto y confundido.

Sasuke alzo el rostro de su libro mientras notaba como Naruto fulminaba a Kiba y a Shino para sí mismo. Gruñendo algo sobre que eran unos estúpidos si herían a Hinata, luego se calmaba diciendo que ellos no podrían ser.

Era un completo idiota.

Bueno al menos ya había llegado a la etapa de los celos, no creía que faltara mucho para que se diera cuenta que estaba enamorado de la chica. Cualquiera lo notaria, incluso Sakura que siempre decía que cuando Naruto le hablaba era sobre algo relacionado a Hinata, de la misma forma que el niño rubio llego a los once años a su lado a recriminarle por ver a la chica de pelo azulado. No podía creer que a los once Naruto fuera tan celoso con la chica y hubiera quedado prendado de ella a primera vista, para así esperar tanto tiempo para ser su amigo. Lo peor es que el chico no comprendía sus sentimientos. Nunca mostro tanto interés en Sakura como con Hinata.

Negó con la cabeza.

Ambos eran unos tontos.

Pero por el momento, todo quedaría en un aspecto platónico, hasta que alguno decidiera dar el primer paso.

Que complicado era el amor.

Y problemático.

 **Fin**

 _El amor es algo maravilloso al mismo tiempo que peligroso._

 _Espero les haya gustado._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
